The present invention relates to a print control system and, more particularly, to a print control system for printing numeral information of plural digits as character information including order information.
In the conventional printer system, the numeral information of plural digits is printed out through the use of arabic numerals. Thus, there is a possibility that the numeral information could be misunderstood or that the numeral information might be easily changed. Therefore, the conventional printer system is not suited for printing out the money information on an important bill or check. Especially in Japan, the important money information is manually written on the check through the use of the kana characters derived from Chinese characters.
In order to prevent the above-mentioned misunderstanding or alteration, an emboss type printer is normally used to print important money information. However, the emboss type printer is not suitable for versatile use and may not be purchased at a low cost.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel print control system for printing out important money information.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a print control system for printing out numeral information of plural digits through the use of characters including order information.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a print control system for printing out money information through the use of a dot matrix printer.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a 24.times.24 dot matrix printer is employed for printing out the numeral information of plural digits as the character information including order information. In a preferred form, the numeral information of plural digits is stored in a numeral data memory. An order detection circuit detects the order of the numeral information stored in the numeral data memory. The numeral data and the order data are applied to a converter circuit which converts the numeral information into character information including order information. The thus obtained character information is transferred to the matrix printer.